


Blue Will, Uh, Find A Way

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen wonder what will happen to Blue and the rest of the dinosaurs at the now closed Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Will, Uh, Find A Way

"So, you think she'll be fine?" Claire asked Owen as the two were looking over the ruins of the Main Street of Jurassic World.

"Who, Blue?" Owen stated as he adjusted his pants. "I'm sure. She'll take a while to adjust, though. She lost her siblings, after all."

"Well, I didn't expect to see one of those raptors get burnt like that..." Claire commented as she folded her arms together.

Owen turned his head to Claire, looking unimpressed. "I saw one of them get blasted by a rocket launcher. Up close and personal."

Claire blinked as she took a step back. "True, you make a point..." She then heard the Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring, turning to Owen. "Maybe we should go and find Larry so we can get out of here."

"Good idea. Get the kids." Owen stated as he polished his gun. "Worst case scenario, there's a few pterosaurs left that might want to attempt attacking us..."

The two took one last look behind them at the giant lagoon, both wondering what would become of the Mosasaurus, who would have nothing to feed her with everyone gone from the island.


End file.
